


Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus

by mithrel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil get found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus

He and Fury have been friends for years, and his performance is never anything less than exemplary, so he isn’t really perturbed when Fury says “We need to talk, Agent.”

Coulson sits across the desk from Fury, still not worried. Fury looks serious, but then he always does.

“I wanted to take this up with you, Agent, since it seems out of character for you…”

“Yes, sir?”

“I’m concerned about your objectivity.”

Coulson blinks. “Is there a problem with my performance, sir?”

Fury shakes his head. “Nothing like that. It involves Agent Barton.”

He still doesn’t break a sweat, because there have been rumors for months, but no one can prove anything.

“A few weeks ago a camera in one of the Helicarrier bays was disabled. Agent Hill was concerned about a security breach, so she notified me, and Sitwell was able to recover the footage for me…”

Fury hits a key and turns his computer around to reveal a grainy video, where Coulson’s profile is nonetheless clearly recognizable, head pushed against the wall. The sound quality is bad too, but it’s still evident who else is with him.

Coulson finds himself actually blushing. _Damn_ Barton and his persuasiveness to hell and back! And damn Sitwell and his skill with computers!

“Who else knows about this?”

“Just Agent Sitwell and me.”

He doesn’t relax, since, friend or not, Fury is still capable of firing him, or worse. “I apologize for this, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“It had better not,” Fury says levelly, and Coulson barely manages not to flinch under the rebuke.

“You know fraternization between handlers and their assets is against policy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And normally, this would result in the asset being transferred to another handler…”

Coulson freezes. “…But?”

Fury sighs slightly, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “But, given the extreme difficulty we had in finding a handler willing to work with Barton, and our need for him, I’m inclined to make an exception.”

“Thank you, sir,” Coulson breathes.

“ _If_ you can swear to me that this will not impact your impartiality, or your performance in the field, and that incidents like this,” Fury motions to the computer, “will _Not. Happen. Again!_ ”

It was nearly impossible for him to promise such a thing, professionalism notwithstanding. If Clint got in trouble in the field, Coulson’s not sure what he might do. But Nick’s giving him an out, possibly because they have been friends for so long, and he takes it. “I promise, sir.”

“Good,” Fury says, turning back to his papers. “And, Agent?” as Phil gets up to leave.

“Yes, sir?”

“I’m deleting this footage.”

“Thank you, sir!” he says, and leaves.

***

“Fury knows about us,” he tells Clint later.

“Great,” Clint grins, totally unabashed. “Now we won’t have to sneak around at work!”

Phil slaps him upside the head. “We certainly _won’t_ be sneaking around at work, that’s how we got caught…It’s _not funny!_ ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthday fic for @pan_pandeus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769992) by [VeegiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn)




End file.
